Intraluminal stenting is useful in treating tubular vessels in the body which are narrowed or blocked and it is an alternative to surgical procedures that intend to bypass such an occlusion. When used in endovascular applications, the procedure involves inserting a prosthesis into an artery and expanding it to prevent collapse of the vessel wall.
Percutaneous transluminal angioplasty (PTCA) is used to open coronary arteries which have been occluded by a build-up of cholesterol fats or atherosclerotic plaque. Typically, a guide catheter is inserted into a major artery in the groin and is passed to the heart, providing a conduit to the ostia of the coronary arteries from outside the body. A balloon catheter and guidewire are advanced through the guiding catheter and steered through the coronary vasculature to the site of therapy. The balloon at the distal end of the catheter is inflated, causing the site of the stenosis to widen. Dilation of the occlusion, however, can form flaps, fissures or dissections which may threaten re-closure of the dilated vessel. Implantation of a stent can provide support for such flaps and dissections and thereby prevent reclosure of the vessel. Reducing the possibility of restenosis after angioplasty reduces the likelihood that a secondary angioplasty procedure or a surgical bypass operation will be necessary.
A stent is typically a hollow, generally cylindrical device formed from wire(s) or a tube and the stent is commonly intended to act as a permanent prosthesis. A stent is deployed in a body lumen from a radially contracted configuration into a radially expanded configuration which allows it to contact and support a body lumen. The stent can be made to be either radially self-expanding or expandable by the use of an expansion device. The self expanding stent is made from a resilient material while the device-expandable stent is made from a material which is plastically deformable. A plastically deformable stent can be implanted during an angioplasty procedure by using a balloon catheter bearing the compressed stent which has been loaded onto the balloon. The stent radially expands as the balloon is inflated, forcing the stent into contact with the body lumen, thereby forming a support for the vessel wall. Deployment is effected after the stent has been introduced percutaneously, transported transluminally and positioned at a desired location by means of the balloon catheter.
A balloon of appropriate size and pressure is first used to open the lesion. The process can be repeated with a stent loaded onto a balloon. Direct stenting involves simultaneously performing angioplasty and stent implantation using a stent mounted on a dilatation balloon. After the balloon is withdrawn, the stent remains as a scaffold for the injured vessel.